1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein generally relates to an antenna device and a wireless apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antenna devices including first resonators and second resonators arranged separated from the first resonators have been known. The second resonators function as radiation conductors according to resonances of the first resonators, and thereby the antenna devices function as multiband antennas (See, for example, WO 2014/013840).